


I Didn't Mean to

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Merlin accidentally using magic on you and you getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean to

Merlin carried you back into the village. He couldn’t believe that he had done that to you. He had gotten you hurt. He used his magic only to protect you and he had let himself get a little out of hand hitting you with magic. He could only hope that you wouldn’t remember this happening. He was scare that you would be afraid of him. He had only used magic to save you, but it had gone wrong and had hit you.

 

He didn’t want to lose you. Not like this. Not now not ever. He wanted to keep you safe because he was in love with you and he couldn’t tell you if you weren’t alive. After all he was a wizard… he needed you to know… He wanted you to know in the worst way.

 

You moaned out softly as your head rested on his shoulder. “Merlin…”

 

“It’s alright Y/N… I have you.” He said softly.

 

“What did you use Merlin…” You asked softly.

 

“What do you mean….” He asked concerned knowing that you remembered that he had done something.

 

“You have magic…” You gasped out.

 

“I was only protecting…”

 

“Merlin… sh… sh…  I know. You were trying to protect me.” You said touching his face lightly.

 

Merlin looked at you with sad blue eyes. “I never meant to hurt you.”  
  


“I know… but if you didn’t do what you did…. I would have been dead from that guy.” You said softly.

 

“I won’t use my magic on you ever again.” He said softly.

 

“I will hold you to it Merlin, but only use it if it is to save me like you did this time.” You pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you Merlin. I’m in your debt.”

 

 


End file.
